


[Fanart] Good Omens Tumbler Ficlet: Purgatory Supply Closet

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gabriel may be watching you, M/M, heaven is always watching, paperweight that looks like a lamb hooked on heroine, purgatory supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Based off of @fremulon 's Tumbler ficlet "Purgatory's Supply Closet", where Aziraphale and Crowley start rendezvousing in the title location because Aziraphale is fearful of a gift Gabriel has given him - - an awful paperweight that Crowley says looks like "a lamb hooked on heroine," which Aziraphale suspects may be watching him. Although the Tumbler fic is a comedic stint of who Else might want to use the supply closet in Purgatory, I could not get the idea of "a lamb paperweight that looks hooked on heroine" out of my head, and so this little 'prequel' comic was born.:) Enjoy.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 20





	[Fanart] Good Omens Tumbler Ficlet: Purgatory Supply Closet

you can find the original ficlet this was inspired by here: https://fremulon.tumblr.com/post/622195187473596416/purgatory-was-not-aziraphales-favourite-place-he


End file.
